


羞耻 8

by RubberBand



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	羞耻 8

8

 

我他妈真应该提前搜一下接吻攻略的！这是黄仁俊亲到李敏亨时的第一想法。虽然后来李东赫在黄仁俊的复述中指出，严格意义上那不算亲吻，顶多算是你拿自己嘴巴撞了对方嘴巴一下。

真是太逊了！

但这还不是最逊的，最逊的是，等李敏亨从突然遭袭的僵硬转为由他乱来的顺从后，在这样一个难得的时机下，他却，就那样，干巴巴地，撤了。

冲动过后是迟来的羞耻，黄仁俊又变回那个弄坏妈妈收听福音讲道的收音机的坏小孩，对于因自己的轻狂而不得不面临的未知审判惴惴不安着，却也为一举博得对方全部关注而不知悔改地洋洋自得着。你再也无法粉饰太平了，你再也无法逃避了，而我亦是如此。他这样想着，神经质地咬着舌尖，似乎品尝到一丝近乎自虐的快乐。然后他才慢半拍松开自己仍紧紧揪着李敏亨衣领的手，眼神飘忽着祈求大脑快恢复正常运转，他连告白的话都还没组织好！

那边仿佛才意识到黄仁俊这就结束了一吻的李敏亨忍不住低声笑了一下，他抬起一直安放于身前这只躁动小动物脆弱脖颈的视线来，接着，盯梢猎物似的直直看过去。在丧失基本判断能力的黄仁俊把他感知到的这份危险误会为愤怒之前，李敏亨微微俯下身揽着他的后腰贴近自己，另一手扣住他的后脑勺不由分说落下了一个更为彻底的、几乎可以说是单方面掠夺的吻。

黄仁俊很难讲清楚那一瞬间砸落到他眼睛里的星光，到底是来自真实的夜空，还是由于自身的眩晕。他只觉得一切不安似乎都被这个吻抚平了，长久以来孤独生长于他小小心脏上的玫瑰也被他们唇齿间交递的情潮所浇灌，不再苍白羸弱。

直到李敏亨松开他，极为笨拙又极尽温柔地去擦拭他眼角，黄仁俊才意识到眼前扑朔迷离的雾泽原来是因为自己没出息地哭了，他立刻恼羞成怒捂住发烫潮润的脸颊不让看，李敏亨笑着想抓开他的手都不给。等对方毫无章法拥住他哄小宝宝一样乱晃时，黄仁俊又控制不住自己想要偷笑的心情了，他试探性放下手去瞅李敏亨，如此便正对上那双圆圆的、初印象再纯良不过的眼睛，这双眼睛一如既往十分包容地倒映着他呆呆的表情。

“你知道上帝第一天创造了什么吗？”李敏亨情不自禁地问。

黄仁俊脑子里一团浆糊答不上来，不是因为酒精，而是因为李敏亨即将再次触及他的危险距离。

李敏亨修长的指节没入黄仁俊垂落到耳边的柔软鬓发，他半耷拉着眼皮，黑曜石一样的眼睛在露台半明半暗的光影里浮沉，自甘沉溺的狂热终于撕裂了那层故作疏离的克制，他念得好轻，却像诗人一样别无所求般虔诚，“他创造了光。”

黄仁俊觉得自己心跳太快了，一向清亮的声线因为刻意压制而显现出煽情的嘶哑，“所以？”

李敏亨微微笑着摇摇头，他轻轻亲了一下黄仁俊的额头，“跟我来。”

 

李敏亨紧握着黄仁俊的手，坦坦荡荡穿过室内繁杂混乱的灯光和人群，没有人顾得上在意他们，或者说哪怕有人投来怪异的视线他们也混不在意。

李敏亨把黄仁俊带到彼此都不陌生的卧室，这一回他们都没有去开灯，甚至顾不上反锁房门就又紧贴着吻在了一处。然后顺理成章地，从门口辗转到衣柜，再从衣柜一齐倒进昨夜还心无杂念共同分享过的被褥，这回他们谁都不能再装模作样维系纯洁友谊了——毕竟没有哪个单纯友人会难耐地喘息着摩挲你的嘴唇并露出想要把你整个拆吃入腹的神情。而李敏亨正在这样做，他不自觉散发着让人心甘情愿臣服的威严，像一只逡巡自己领地的雄狮，仅仅是用视线就已经持有拆分黄仁俊颤抖身体的力度。事实上，从今早醒来看到黄仁俊沐浴在晨曦中无忧无虑的睡颜时，李敏亨就已经快要忍不住自己想用亲吻剥夺他平稳呼吸的冲动。重逢以来他一直尽可能克制地让一无所知的黄仁俊对他保有一个值得信任的朋友的印象，与此同时却不停设想如何在晦暗的月光里让对方陷入凌乱以至于靡丽不堪，就像现在这样，他放纵自己实践那些卑劣的欲念，近乎着迷地把指节没入对方高热的口腔里，不会再有第二个人知道，纯洁少年的最佳赏味期是在这样的黑夜。

然而就在李敏亨倾身想要给黄仁俊一个安抚的吻时，昨晚那个噩梦一样的铃声再次响了起来。

起先黄仁俊敏感地察觉到李敏亨一瞬的游离和僵硬，在微妙的委屈之下他更为倔强地主动勾住李敏亨的脖颈不依不饶地讨要自己本应得到的吻，活像一个不吃到糖绝不罢休的小孩，李敏亨对这样的黄仁俊没有丝毫办法，他甩开手机，心想，去他的，他不需要任何警告，他只需要百分百投入和黄仁俊做爱这件事。

紧接着，比挂断又重播的来电更糟糕的事情发生了，隔壁房间突然传来的不明撞击使得床头柜上一直保持缄默注视着他们的神像猛地坠落于地，沉闷声响中碎了个彻彻底底——见鬼，就好像他们一直刻意回避的所有不利因素在这一刻统统显灵了一样。

黄仁俊显见的手足无措起来，仿佛四分五裂摔碎在那里的是活生生的他自己，而他的慌乱不可避免引起了李敏亨的迟疑。在这种情况下，唯一保持了理直气壮的居然是那个该死的、阴魂不散的手机铃声。

黄仁俊无力地捂住了眼睛，他该挽留吗，可他已经透支了自己的全部尊严挽留过了，他只剩下无计可施这四个大字聊作悲壮的注解。李敏亨带来的既让他恐惧也让他情动的压势混合着他心头的最后一丝侥幸一起消失了,房间里旖旎的灼热气息也随即迅速冷却下来。

“听着……”

黄仁俊把捂住眼睛的手移到口鼻处，他看不清站在衣柜前的李敏亨是什么表情，他只能看到李敏亨用力到泛白的指节以及他紧攥在手里的手机所折射出的幽幽冷光。  
“仁俊，”拜托，不要再这样念他的名字了，“电脑桌上有我给你准备的礼物。”

黄仁俊一动不动躺在那里难过地看着李敏亨，他们差点、再差一点，就做完大人能做的事情了，这让他怎么释怀。

李敏亨只好蹲到床边凑近黄仁俊湿漉漉有如幼鹿似的眼睛，黄仁俊这才看清他的表情有多无奈。李敏亨一下一下理顺黄仁俊凌乱汗湿的额发，“我只是去接一通电话，最迟十点钟我就会回来。”

“我告诉你你想知道的一切。”

黄仁俊心想我能怎么办呢，你毫不费力就可以轻易蛊惑我，让我相信你说的所有话。他乖乖巧巧点点头，“好。”

李敏亨笑了笑，亲一口他尚有婴儿肥的脸颊。

 

多事之夜。

黄仁俊刚翻来覆去躺了个够，起身游魂似的摸到电脑桌前找到自己的礼物，还没来及拆封就被两个莽莽撞撞闯进来的人影吓得藏到书柜和窗帘之间的空地。

并非出于本意地偷听了没两句，黄仁俊的脑袋就隐隐作疼。靠啊，撞上李东赫和李帝努表白了！

“对不起，我真的不喜欢你。”这应该是黄仁俊所了解的李帝努最真诚的语气。

“为什么呢？”而李东赫还在尽量维持着开玩笑似的轻松语调把话说完，“我已经很努力了诶。”

“因为我不是gay，我不喜欢男的。”李帝努却像拿着手术刀的医生一样直白而残酷地剖出问题的核心。

饶是能言善辩的李东赫一时间也无话可说，但当李帝努似乎不忍似的想要再说什么时，李东赫立刻用一个洒脱的笑制止了他，“那看来我只是输在了性别嘛，这也没什么大不了的。”

李帝努沉默了一会儿，继续真诚地询问道，“我们还能做朋友吗？”

这种话吧，给别人听了十有八九会觉得李帝努有点子虚伪，但作为他的朋友，黄仁俊清楚李帝努想表达的不是高高在上的怜悯，而是他平等且自然地看待着性向不同这件事，他仍然觉得李东赫是值得交朋友的人，他仍然喜欢他，只是不是作为恋人的那种喜欢。某种程度上或许比所有人都更加了解这个人的李东赫肯定也明白的。

“等我有了更喜欢的人的时候，或许可以吧。”李东赫耸耸肩。

李帝努就大大方方拍拍他的肩笑眯眯说好的。

 

22:00  
# renjun ver.

李敏亨没有回来。

我借着月光拆开礼物的包装，发现他送给我的，是一本《圣经》。

——  
—


End file.
